Mario Time
by redhairdontcare14
Summary: It's a normal day in Candy Kingdom until Finn and Jake realize Princess Bubblegum is missing! Join Finn as he valliantly tries to find PB before Ice King does, or someone else... first Fanfic, R&R no Flames
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! My last story kinda sucked (sorry about that) I hope this story is better! If you like Mario characters and Adventure Time then I hope you like this! Oh and just to put out there I don't own any of the adventure time or Mario characters except 1 that you will meet in this chapter.**_

_**Please use nice reviews**_

_**Mean ones will ignored, deleted, and laughed at. :) So be nice.**_

_**Anyway here's my story.**_

_**Mario Time**_

**Finn**

"Hey! Princess Bubblegum? Are you here?" Finn the human asked.

There was no answer. The castle was completely silent.

"Princess?!" Finn asked, curiosity and panic set in.

Again there was no answer.

"YO BUBBLEGUM!" Jake yelled.

And again there was no answer from Princess Bubblegum.

"That's weird." Finn said, "Hey Jake let's look around see if we could find her."

While looking around they found nothing, no sign of Princess Bubblegum. Her servants haven't seen her all morning. _This is getting really weird._ Finn thought to himself, _maybe Ice King kidnapped her! _So Finn and Jake set off to the Ice Kingdom to find the princess.

But the Ice King wasn't there either. After looking around the castle for hours they finally found a note.

It said: _Went to Kidnap Princess Bubblegum. Be back soon_

"That was helpful." Jake said. Finn and Jake went back to the Candy Kingdom hoping that they could find some sort of clue.

They asked Peppermint Butler if he saw any clue about what happened to Princess Bubblegum. But sadly he found nothing. Finn and Jake went to every kingdom in Ooo that they were familiar with, but still nothing.

Panic started to hit Finn, _What if she is gone forever! What if she is in trouble! I have to find her. _Finn thought. But finally Finn had an idea of where to look.

"Hey Jake let's go ask some of the other princesses if the no what happened to her." Finn said hopefully.

They asked every princess that they knew. But they all said the same thing. "I haven't seen her."

"This is hopeless we'll never find her." Finn said.

"Don't give up now," Jake said. "We still have one more princess, Music Princess!"

Surprisingly to them the Music Kingdom wasn't that far from the Candy Kingdom. Music Princess was a short thin girl, she had long brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and she always carried a flute with her.

"Hello, Music Princess?" Finn asked as they entered the castle.

"Yes? Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me Finn the human."

And without a word she handed Finn a note.

Finn gasped at the note, "OH MY GLOB! THIS CAN'T BE!"

_**Mario**_

Mario was just enjoying the day in the mushroom kingdom. It was just like any good day. The sun was shining , the toads were happy, and the princess was safe. Mario was just relaxing at Peach castle with Peach, Luigi and Daisy.

"What a nice day." Peach said, " Don't you agree?"

"Yeah" Mario answered.

"Yeah" Luigi said looking lovingly at Daisy.

"Totally." Daisy said also looking lovingly at Luigi.

Peach and Mario exchanged looks and simultaneously said,

"We should leave you two alone."

"Okay." Luigi and Daisy said like they were in a trance

Mario and Peach went to the balcony to enjoy the last minutes of the joyous day.

"Mario,"

"Yes, Peach"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course anything."

And just before Peach could say a word a portal opened above Peach's head and a pink girl fell out of it and landed right on top of Peach.

"Peach are you okay?!" Mario asked in shock.

"I'm fine just in some pain." Peach answered

"I'm so sorry!" the pink girl said. " I was working on this experiment and I don't know what happened."

"What's your name?" Mario said as he was helping them up.

"Princess Bubblegum."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing I have been very busy and ive had writers block. **____** But I have written more and that is pretty awesome!**_

_**I hope you guys like it**_____

_**Mario**_

" Okay here's your room." Peach said as she unlocked the door to the room.

"Wow." Princess Bubblegum said as she walked into the room.

" What? To small?" Peach said somewhat annoyed

"No not at all."

"Then what?!"

"It just looks like home," Bubblegum said, "thank you."

Peach gave bubblegum a sincere smile and gracefully walked out.

As she tuned the corner and said to herself, "If you make one move on my man that will be the last move you will ever make."

Princess Bubblegum walked to the balcony in her room and looked out to the night sky. _I hope Finn got my note_, Princess Bubblegum thought.

She looked at the moon and thought about her home. She thought about her kingdom, what's going on there, but she mostly thought about Finn.

Suddenly there was a deep laugh, and a familiar higher pitched one.

Bubblegum quickly turned around.

"Ice king, Who's your friend?" Bubblegum said and pointed to the dark shadow behind the Ice King.

"Oh him? This is a new friend of mine. A very evil friend of mine, Come on Bower show yourself"

Bowser emergered from the shadows.

"Hello princess."

_**Finn**_

"HURRY JAKE!" Finn yelled as he was running for the candy kingdom.

"I'm coming," Jake said trying to catch up "What did the note say?"

Finn tossed the note to jake and he read.

_Finn and Jake,_

_ I need your help. I built a transporter so that I and all the other princesses could transport to all the kingdoms without getting kidnaped by the Ice King. Long story short, it has gone horribly wrong. I am stuck in a different dimension with no way getting back. That is where you come in. I need you to bring my supplies. Get them and use the transporter. You are my only hope_

_ -Princess Bubblegum_

"Ok I get it now," Jake said "Finn get on my back!"

Finn and Jake rode off to the Candy Kingdom, to save princess bubblegum.

They finally got to the candy kingdom and with ease got to the castle.

Finn and Jake franticly got all of Bubblegum's supplies.

"You ready for this jake?" Finn asked

"Let's do this" Jake answered

"FOR BUBBLEGUM!" They both said as they jumped through the transporter.

_**Mario**_

"Peach?" Mario said as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Peach said opening the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that Luigi and I are leaving. Goodnight my princess."

Peach smiled kissed him on the cheek and whispered "be safe". He slowly walked away and casually looked behind him to see if she closed her door. When he saw that her door was closed he silently screamed for joy and held his fist in the air.

Mario went back to where he left Daisy and Luigi, grabbed the back of Luigi's shirt and dragged him out of the castle.

"Till tomorrow my dear princess." He said as he was being dragged away.

Daisy blushed and blew him a kiss.

Peach watched Mario walk away from the castle from her balcony. She suddenly had a feeling that she should check on Princess bubblegum.

As she made her way to bubblegum's room she heard some weird noises. Peach started to fast walk , then jog, and then she found her self running to bubblegum's room.

Peach found the door to Princess Bubblegum's room opened. As she made her way inside the door suddenly closed behind her, and a familiar deep laugh , and an unfamiliar higher laugh was coming from the dark shadows.

"Who's there?" Peach asked.

Suddenly Bowser ammerged from the shadows.

"Hey Babe miss me?" Bowser said slowly walking toward Peach.

"Where is she." Peach asked

"Oh your little friend? Don't worry she is in safe hands"

Just after Bowser spoke a fat blue man came out with Princess bubblegum tied up.

"See Peach she is in great hands with my new partner, the Ice King."


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello there! Guess what? I'M BACK ! :D YAY! LIFE IS GOOD! **

**Well here is my chapter **

**leave reviews please **

**I really appreciate it**

_**Finn**_

Finn slowly opened his eyes. He looked around confused.

"Where are we?" he asked

Finn looked over to Jake. He was lying on the cold black brick floor. He looked around and noticed he was in a dungeon and quickly got to his feet. Finn took out his sword and lightly kicked Jake.

"Jake, get up." Finn said quietly, "JAKE!"

Jake opened his eyes and looked at Finn.

"Where are we?" Jake asked

"I have no idea," Finn answered, "but be on your toes we never know who can be lurking in the shadows."

Suddenly from the corner of his eye, Finn saw something move. It was small and in the shape of a mushroom.

"Show yourself" Finn said in a stern voice. At first there was silence then a soft voice came from the shadows. It was to quiet for Finn to hear, but he kept his ground. The shadow moved toward their cell and the thing finally came into the light.

"Who are you?" Finn said in total shock

"I'm here to save you" the thing said.

"Jake get off your butt!" Finn said keeping his eye on the shadow

Jake jumped to his feet.

"Follow me and don't make a sound" the thing said

Finn and Jake did as they were told and followed the thing.

She led them through long hallways that were only lit by torches.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Finn asked as they where hiding from a strange turtle like guard

"I'm Goombella , and you are in a terrible place ruled by a terrible king." She said.

"who is this king?" Jake asked in total confusion.

"He goes by many names," she said, pausing, "but his title is Bowser the Koopa king"

_**Mario**_

Mario and Luigi finally made it home, both love struck.

"Don't you just love the way Peaches eyes sparkle?" Mario said as they walked through the door. Luigi wasn't listening, he was to busy looking at the wallet sized picture of daisy that he kept in his pocket at all times. They made their ways into their rooms and went to bed.

_(Mario's dream)_

_He was in Bowser's castle running, he didn't know why but he had a feeling he shouldn't stop. He kept hearing voices, voices saying, "We got them"._

_Mario kept on running and didn't look back. Suddenly a portrait of Bowser was moving and saying "I've got your beloved Peach. You want her? Come get her."_

Mario woke up sweating and panting. He ran into Luigi's room and started to shake him.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Mario yelled as he was shaking Luigi.

"What!" Luigi sad groggy, " I was in the middle of my dream date with Daisy!"

"HE HAS THEM!"

"Who has who?"

"BOWSER HAS PEACH!" Mario yelled nervously sweating.

"Wait how do we know that?" Luigi said calmly.

Mario explained his nightmare to Luigi. Luigi convinced Mario to wait until morning and they will go check on them. Mario agreed and went back to bed. A few hours later there was knock at the door. Mario slowly got up to answer the door.

"Its 4 in the morning. What do you want?" Mario said as he opened the door and to his surprise it was daisy.

"Luigi," Daisy said stuttering, "he took them! He took them!"

"Daisy who took who?" Mario said calmly.

"Bowser. He took peach!"

**That is my chapter **** What do you think? LEAVE COMMENTS XD! Oh and help this story get more readers and more reviews! The more reviews and favorites the more frequently ill post **** Hope you guys enjoyed this **


End file.
